The problem of this project is to conduct a comprehensive review of the literature on Black Mental Health as well as make an interpretation of it and develop an annotative bibliography on Black Mental Health. This compendium will centralize the voluminous amounts of literature in the area, thereby saving time for interested researchers. The conceptual framework for defining mental health in the Black community will hopefully focus theory-building and research in the area. An ultimate payoff of the proposed bibliography is that it will provide a guide for administering grants and for policy making. The basic review design is an interaction design where research will categorize by specified influencers of human behavior over six stages across the entire life-cycle. These broad categories of influencers include biological attachments, cultural group belongingness, personal historical experience and contemporary social/psychological experiences. Maximum use will be made of major repositories of literature on Blacks (Atlanta complex, Howard University and the Washington Consortium of Libraries). Further the information retrival systems of NIMH, HEW, Library of Congress and other such agencies will be used. This proposed document will represent the first of its kind and will be a milestone.